Vision of A Dream
by Sandolious
Summary: Warning: Slash. Summary: AU aspects. Harry is Hermiones adopted brother. They lived in Germany and went to Durmstrang for the first 6 years of school, now their family moved to Britain. This is their tale of survival during their seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Brother and Sister

Authors Note: First off I do not own any of these characters and never will. The story and plot are my own. If original characters are used, I own them too. This story will be slash as warned in the summary. Thank you for all the reviews I have recieved. This is an editted version. Though I do acknowledge that there still might be errors. Please be patient, or if there is a nagging error that happens often please e-mail so I might go in and change it. Thank you. Also I have added a few small inserts into this chapter where I thought the transition was rough. Thank you once again.

* * *

Prologue: 

16 years ago the Dark Lord fell at the hands of a mere child. People speculated about how this could occur. Not one magical being could conceivable understand, how an untrained one year old wizard could defeat the Dark Lord. However, that has long past and now, the Savior is going into his last year of schooling. Harry Potter-Evans is moving with his adopted family from their family home in Germany to Britain where he will attend Hogwarts in the fall with his adopted family's daughter. Together they would begin as seventh years and disrupt the magic community as a whole.

* * *

Section 1 

News slowly began to spread throughout all of the community that their savior was returning. Today however, is three days from the start of the fall term and our "brave hero" is getting ready to wake his sister.

At 17 years old, Harry was a dashing young man. He stood at a modest 6 feet with a thin muscled frame and golden sun kissed skin. His jet black hair that was messy when he was a child, stood short and randomly spiked; held together with light jell. His jaded emerald eyes were deceptively bright behind contacts. He wore a tight silver muscle tee shirt and loose black baggy pants held up by a leather belt.

Harry glided down the hall of the new three story house located on the outskirts of London. Knocking softly and listening for an answer, he smirked as no sound was emitted from his sister's room. Turning the door knob and walking silently across the large dark blue room to his sister's bed side where she slept undisturbed by the room's intruder. Cautiously he reached down, brushing away a stray strand of chin length soft brown hair from her eyes. He gazed lovingly down at his beautiful sister.

When she was fully awake she lit up the room with liquid brown eyes, sun streaked brown hair, lightly tanned skin and an intellectual mellow voice. Her skin was lightly dotted with pale freckles that were hardly noticeable unless one looked for them. She stood at a simple 5 feet 8 inches. She had the mature body of a 17 year old with curves in all the right places, toned muscles and a softness that few people had and men craved.

Harry smiled as she stirred awake at his touch and opened sleep ridden eyes.

"Harry?" She whispered, slowly focusing up on her brother's face.

"Morning, Mione. Mom has asked if you were up. It's 9:30, and we have the family photo to do when dad gets back with breakfast. He's picking something up from the bakery up the street. So you need to get up and ready. Mom wants you in the pale red and white flower sun dress." Harry spoke slowly and softly as he sat down next to his sister, carting his fingers through her silky hair.

"Mmm. Okay. I'll be down in 20 minutes Little Viper." She smiled sleepily at Harry.

He nodded curtly before standing and leaving the room. Harry walked down two flights of stairs to the ground level and into the kitchen where his adoptive mother stood making home-made mint jasmine tea.

Samantha Eliza Granger was a lovely woman in her late 30's. Her peach skin and dark waist length chestnut hair set off her hazel eyes. She stood at a small 5 feet 6 inches with a trim body and caring quiet personality. Mrs. Granger was a stay at home writer for an international magazine on botany, herbs and harvesting. She was their lead editor and co-producer.

Mr. William Rupert Granger was a dentist at the leading dental institute in Britain. William was a proud compassionate man who always put his family first. At a towering 6 feet 5 inches, broad chest, deep voice, dark tan skin, shaggy sandy blond hair and light green-gray eyes, William was an intimidating figure when he used his statue, especially against those who where looking to date both his children. The rest of the time however William was a laid back person who was happy with the life he created with his wife and children.

Everyday of his life he was thankful he stopped and helped the now young man he was proud to call his son twelve years ago.

Taking a seat at the dining table on the far left side of the kitchen, Harry continued to watch his mother at work.

"Did you wake Hermione?" Samantha asked, looking over her shoulder at her son. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I woke her. She'll be down in 15 minutes."

"Good," was the soft response he received before she turned back to finish the tea.

Relaxing back into the wooden chair, Harry closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the house. The soft boiling water in the pan, the steady breathing of his mother, the echo of wood groaning as Hermione moved around her room and the quiet close of the front door before a deep voice announced the arrival of his father.

"Harry? Hermione? Samantha, dear? I'm home!"

William came striding into the kitchen stopping at the kitchen table to set down his bags, before walking over to his wife and kissing her.

Harry paid no mind as he took out breakfast and began setting the table, quietly and efficiently before either parent noticed. By the time they were finished with their morning ritual greeting both Hermione and Harry were seated at the table with the dishes set and food served, staring pointedly at their parents with mirrored looks of disgust and underlining humor and love.

"Can't you do that somewhere not so… public?" Harry asked gagging, while Hermione snickered.

"Get a room. Is it not us, the teenagers, who should need to keep control of their hormones?" She snidely asked before she broke composure and laughed.

Their parents smiled at the teens, taking their places at the table and digging in.

"Now the photographer will be here in 20 minutes and the picture will be taken with us on the back porch. I need not remind either of you that no stunts are to be played like those in previous years. We have a full schedule before you leave for school, so lots of shopping and family fun." William informed the family smiling.

Hermione and Harry, however look at each other before groaning. Harry turned pleading eyes to Samantha while Hermione turned pleading eyes to William. In one voice full of pleading and whining they spoke.

"Please, don't do another shopping escapade! Not more family fun! You remember what happen last time? The blood, the screaming, the all out terror! Not to mention the scars... my god don't you remember the scars? Please, there must be something else. …. Anything else…."

"No," both parents responded with boring looks gracing their face.

"We will be making a stop at a large book store however…" Mrs. Granger continued.

With that, the last three days of summer vacation were spent as a family. They went all over Britain shopping, eating, reading, playing, having a grand time before half the family left for 5 months. It was, for the whole family, a wonderful way the end the summer on a high note. Thus on the early morning of September 1st both young adults were reluctant to leave their parents and new home for a new school. They did, however, waving goodbye to both Samantha and William as they boarded the train, beginning their new school life as Hogwarts students.

* * *

Section 2 

Turning to Hermione, Harry grabbed her hand, searching for an unoccupied compartment. Once found, he slouched down into the corner seat by the window, moving so his back was in the corner comfortably before waving his sister over, so she could take her custom spot curled on at his side, reviewing one of their school books quietly, so only herself and Harry could hear. The majority of their trip on the train was spent with the two leaning against each other in semi-silence broken only by the whispers from Mione's mouth.

Their relationship, they knew, caused people to become uncomfortable and shun them. They would be found frequently in each others presences touching, hugging or holding on to the other. Always invading the others personal space. Many times their positions were compromising, however to the brother and sister it was familiar and comfortable. Together they were simply a brother and sister whom were very comfortable with each other. There was no sexual or romantic aspect to their relationship. If anything, they were extremely close best friends, who were happy and content with giving and receiving affection in public and private. For most of the muggle community, if they knew Harry and Hermione were brother and sister, they would receive cruel remarks and disgusted looks, though while they were attending Durmstrang, no one commented on their behavior and we very accepting towards the two.

Now, though, they discussed that wizards and witches at Hogwarts might not be as accepting. They would, however, not change their behavior to suit the masses. So them came to the conclusion that they would together, battle any obstacles this new boarding school provided for them.

As the clock chimed, informing the 17 year olds that there was an hour left of the ride and they should change into their school robes, the two teens stirred into action. They changed together in the locked compartment before grabbing a small snack their mother had packed and munching on the food quietly, positioned on the benches the same way as before. The content atmosphere was shattered when they received a knock on the door. Looking at Hermione in question, she nodded and he responded by unlocking the door.

"Come in."

The door slide open to reveal a tall blond man with icy gray eyes and pale skin. He had the sharp features known only to the Malfoy family, while his companion was slightly taller then him, flaming red hair, open brown eyes and dark freckles. The redhead's round rugged features reminded Harry of a dragon keeper he had once met a few years ago.

Hermione and Harry both watched the duo with guarded eyes and wands ready, hidden from view, in their hands.

"We are here looking for the Grangers," the blond spoke curtly.

"I thought they were family, Malfoy. Not married." The redhead spoke, shaking his head.

After the comment both, Harry and Hermione were on their feet, side by side in traditional duel first position, wands pointed at the intruders.

"You would do well to not assume a thing about us, you ignorant git," Harry growled, glaring darkly at the pair still standing in the door way with shocked and confused expressions.

"You would also do well not to piss either of us off," Hermione sneered. The cabin was silent for a few moments before the blond spoke again, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Look, I am Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. I am Head Boy. Thus I am in charge of making sure the new transfer students know the rules and how you will be sorted. The stupid git next to me," at this the red head scoffed, " is Ronald Weasley. Prefect for Gryffindor. We were… advised by Headmaster Dumbledore to ensure no problems occurred before we entered the school." Malfoy stated annoyed. Weasley looked on with complete disgust before turning sharply and leaving the group.

The brother and sister looked at each other searchingly and nodded. Together as on entity they holstered their wands and positioned themselves comfortably on one side of the train before gesturing for Malfoy to sit.

"Well get on with it. Inform us." Hermione stated briskly, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Draco gazed intently at the two odd teenagers before him is curious interest. There was something about the two that was hauntingly familiar. Dislodging that train of thought, Draco refocused on the transfer students.

"Let me restart this. My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a seventh year Hogwarts student and was asked by the Headmaster to check on you and make any necessary arrangements for you. Now, to whom am I speaking to?" Harry blanked his face instantly, while Hermione closed her eyes and shifted slightly until Harry's arm was loosely wrapped around her shoulders.

"Harry James Evans-Granger and my sister, Hermione Samantha Lilith Granger."

Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. "Anything shorter that I may call either of you?"

"Harry, Granger or Evans. You may call Mione, Granger until she gives you permission." Harry spoke dispassionately, observing Draco.

"Very well. I am to inform you that you will be sorted after the first years, at the same time you will be introduced to the school. I was also told to warn you that both of you are under strict observation from the entire faculty."

"Why?" Hermione interjected, eyes half open. Draco merely shrugged before bidding the two goodbye and leaving the compartment.

"Already in trouble with the staff even before we stepped foot into the school. That has to be a record. Even for us, Viper." Hermione spoke softly, dozing slightly.

"Indeed, Raven. Indeed." The rest of the trip was spent resting slightly in a quiet atmosphere. Once the train reached the station, the duo waited until the rest of the trains occupants had left and then stepped onto the plate form. No one was left and no carriages stood waiting. Sighing in irritation, Hermione brought out her wand. Harry however shook his head and motioned for Hermione to put her wand back.

"Let's fly." And with that both teens were in the airing, speeding towards Hogwarts in break neck speeds with out a broom or wand. In a matter of a few minutes they had reached the boarding school before the other students.

"Should we wait for the others?"

"No. Let's go meet and greet the suspicious faculty… see what were up against."

"You mean spy. One of these days Viper… Someone will beat you at your own game."

"Only you, Raven love. Only you."

Together the duo chanted a short spell, vanishing in the blink of an eye and set off to become informed of the faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"After you, my dear lady." Harry's voice mocked. To which Hermione responded with a hard slap.

"The only lady in this group is you dear brother. You're the Nancy boy, while I am respectably the tomboy." Harry smirked opening the front door and shoving Mione through the doorway and into the hall before himself.

"You vile little SNAKE!" She ranted taking off after Harry as he sped past her and into the large corridor. The game was then set and begun, as the duo raced through halls and class rooms before crashing through the double doors of the Great Hall full of students and professors during the end of the sorting.

"Well Viper… I do believe we have made an error in judgment and a disrespectful introduction to the school as a whole." Hermione whispered, standing and dusting off her transparent cloak.

"I do agree sister. I do agree," was the whispered response as the eyes of the halls stared confused at the open doors. The yelling of the sorting hat refocused their attention to the front of the hall where the remaining first year was sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A tall prim and stern looking professor with her hair tightly woven in a bun rolled up a scroll and picked up the sorting hat, preparing for the beginning of the start of term feast, she however was delayed as the Hat started speaking to thin air.

"Well come forward children. No need to be suspicious. I simply look into your mind and sort you into one of the four houses. They will become your family you see. Your good work will earn your house points while your transgressions will loose them. Come up place me on your head!" Students and professors alike looked around for what or who the Sorting Hat was speaking to.

"And what, pray tell," a voice boomed from the back in a tenor melody voice, "is your name kind sir. For I have no doubt you know ours."

The hat smirked, nodding its tip. "You may call me Martucio."

"Then it is a pleasure Martucio, to meet you." A soft feminine voice spoke closer now to the hat, which was snatched from the nerveless fingertips of the stern looking Professor.

"Now see here! Show yourselves!" The strict teacher proclaimed, searching the room with narrowed eyes.

"No," was the chorused response. The Sorting hat stopped floating, and hovered above the stool.

"Ahh yes…. I have heard many things about you child, many things… You have courage and cunning…. Loyalty to those who earned it… respect for knowledge… and power… oh yes my dear do you have power… But your sly nature and thirst for books places me in a predicament. Ravenclaw or Slytherin… To whom would you fit in with. … Ahh… yessss… I see it now… this love and protection you have for your brother will place you in…

SLYTHERIN!"

The hat finally shouted aloud. No applause arose from the table as the hat moved and hovered once again.

"Oh.. my… I have been looking forward to this day Mister Evans… the Savior of the Wizarding World…. But where shall I place you… You have power and strength. You are wise and honest. You could do well in Gryffindor… but no… there is a darkness in you that would keep that house at a distance… No there is only one place to put you but you could do well in Ravenclaw dear viper. However in you heart lies the key… to the snake pit you go. Watch yourself dear snake… There is a traitor among your coven…. Welcome to… SLYTHERIN!" And still the house did not clap.

* * *

Section 3 

"Best show ourselves Viper." The feminine voice spoke softly.

"Let's make a show of it!" the tenor responded. A few seconds later two teens appeared standing on the Professor's dining table, back to back in black cloaks. As one they jumped soundlessly off the table and landed head bowed to the students.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I am transfer student Hermione Samantha Lilith Granger." Hermione stood up, smiling to the students and professors alike in a disarmingly innocent way. Then gesturing to the still bowing figure next to her, she continued.

"And this bloke next to me, is my brother. Harry James Potter-Evans-Granger." Harry stood up with a blank face surveying the occupants in the rooms. Together they concluded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Whispers broke out among the students after Harry's name was stated. Several stared intently at his forehead looking for something while others gaped and pointed as if he was a strange attraction at a circus. By now several of the professors were out of their seats and heading towards the duo with wands aimed at them. Harry turned to face the advancing professors and drew his wand.

"Now halt!" Harry growled stepping in front of Hermione, blocking her from any spells the teachers might send their way.

"I don't know what has caused you to be alarmed, nor do I know why it is that you don't trust us. I, however, will not stand by while you hex us to your liking. So explain now, or regret advancing on two transfer students with an exponential amount of magic." Harry ordered, silently casting a shield around himself and Hermione.

"I believe Mister Granger, that there is a misunderstanding between all of us." A grave caring voice stated from the Professor's table, where an old wizard stood with twinkling blue eyes, dressed in an odd combination purple robe with lime green ducks. "Let me introduce myself. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts."

Harry stood tall, aiming his wand at the new target.

"Well, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts, would you care to inform me of why there are six fully trained wizards aiming their wands at my sister and I. Or do we have to prove to you that we can defeat all six of these fine wizards without pulling our wands out?" Silence reigned from the Headmaster and the students who stilled once the voice of the Headmaster met their ears. Seconds ticked by and the once advancing professors stood in defensive positions observing the two students that threatened their Advisor. Shaking his head, Harry critically analyzed each opponent before them. It was duel and war training all over again, though there were a few more civilians about here then in the class room.

"Very well, Headmaster. Raven! Status? Who is it that stands before me?"

Closing her eyes, Hermione concentrated on those semi-surrounding them, feeling their powers and identities. After a few minutes she open her eyes, though the pupils were dilated and milky white.

"Far left McGonnagal, Transfiguration Master. Next Flitwick, Charms Master. Hooch, Shield and Air Master. Sprout, Earth and Herbology Master. Lupin, Defense and Dark Creature Master. Finally, Snape, Potions and Dark Arts Master. Caution rating from left, blue, green, green, yellow, blue, white. Anything else sir?" Hermione stated firmly staring blankly ahead.

"We will be following operation 6-C. You know your job." Harry turned toward target Snape with a vicious smile.

"You sir, are the second white level I have gone up against." Snape merely sneered.

"Though," Harry continued, "the last white opponent lasted but a minute and a half, not all that long. A good record though. You however will have to WAIT!" Harry yelled, sending a shock wave at Snape that left him immobile.

"Now, wait my dear boy…," Albus admonished, "Let us sort this out with no violence. These professors are simply trying to protect this school and its occupants."

Harry stood tensed still looking at the targets before him. These professors were indeed protecting their own, however the moment they stepped foot into the school they also became these professors charges. Harry knew the feeling he felt ripping at the back of his mind. Knew the danger it would put this school in. Knew something wasn't quite right about the occupants. Moving to face his sister, he pleaded with her.

"Hermione… I believe we were better off at Durmstrang. The magic here is corrupt." Harry said, moving to his sister's side. "Must we go here? I am sure Vanyel will welcome us once again."

Hermione looked beyond her brother towards the professors before them, spending a few seconds scanning their souls and magic. She then turned to the student body, which had not moved and were silently fascinated with what was going on. Embracing her brother, Hermione spoke in a soothing tone, running her hand up and down Harry's back.

"My dear Viper, there is much we can learn here. And much we can change. We must stay, however, if something irreparable happens, into the night we will soar." Harry buried his head into the junction between her neck and shoulder before lifting her up and vanishing from sight.

"Well… now that all the introductions have been made. I believe that Prefects will lead their houses to their common rooms where dinner shall be served." Albus announced, motioning for the students to stand and the professors to return to their seats.

Once the last child had left, Albus gave a great sigh. Minerva McGonnagal, however, snickered causing the rest of the teaching staff to look at her in suspicion. Minerva pointed to the still prone figure of Severus Snape, the resident Potions Master.

"Can we leave him like that all year Albus. It would do wonders for the student's morale." Flitwick suggested chuckling at the glare sent his way from beetle black eyes.

"As tempting as that may be. I am regretful to say that, we cannot, for who would teach potions?" Albus smiled.

"Oh Albus, don't flatter him. You know there are at least three other Potion Masters, that would love to have his job right now! And who would willingly accept the position without pay, just to be in the presence of this school, you and the Potter child." Minerva chastised.

"Ahh… Yes… The Potter child."

"Headmaster… I do believe Severus… has a something to say." Sprout observed, staring at the trembling immobile man. Albus nodded and with a flick of his wand, the Potion Master was free to move. He, however simply dusted of his robe, turned on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall without a word.

"Pity, I would have liked to here his rant." And with that the faculty left in the Great Hall laughed.

* * *

Section 4 

In a deserted room in the dungeons, Harry and Hermione lay spooned together on a bed transfigured from a piece of cloth. Both lay awake with closed eyes and deep measured breathing.

'Their stares reminded me of the Dursley's all over again…' Harry thought to Hermione. Her hand moved to interlace their fingers before she responded.

'No need to explain little Viper. Relax and sleep. I am the guardian of your dreams as you are the protector of mine.' With that, they clung together through the night. Dreaming of nothing but a loving black void.

* * *

Section 5 

Severus Snape was not amused, as he stalked down the long corridors looking for the two newest members of his house. He conveniently locked on to Hermione's magic and was tracking them. The deeper into the dungeons he went the more calm he became. Nothing soothed his temper more than the damp dungeon air and continuous shadows.

Once he reached the end of his tracking link, he opened the door slowly and peered in. Laying in the middle of the room were his two new charges. Walking further into the room, he noticed the wards they had sprung up against those will ill intent.

Hovering next to the side of the bed, he intently observed the two. Harry, he saw, had several scars along his arms and face, while Hermione had a perfect complexion. Neither seemed disturbed by the others close proximity or his own, though their power could be felt in the air, protecting and comforting them. Looking closely at them, he figured there were no romantic emotions in their relationship. It was simply a relationship based on need and affection. The whisper of Harry's voice broke through Snape's inner musing.

"Would you care to sit, sir? The bed is also open to you." Controlling his blank face was surprising difficult at the seemingly innocent question. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, Snape waited for either to speak. Minutes passed in comfortable silence. Harry stirred slightly, turning on his back and staring piercingly into Snape's eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned softly, looking between Harry and Snape.

"In all the nightmares I have seen, I now have a vision of a dream." Harry continued to stare, not breaking eye contract with the guarded onyx eyes in front of him. "You were never built to be a Death Eater sir. Too pure, even now with all the figurative blood coating your skin."

"And how is it, Mister... Evans that you know of my activities?" Snape asked, genuinely curious, with a slight edge to his voice.

"It is common knowledge for us. Well, in Germany it is. Not many go to school there that are not destined to be white masked and black cloaked. The question we are asked before, we as students, could even step foot into the school was, what are you…"

"What are you willing to give up for survival? Are you willing to play both sides? Are you willing to kill innocents? Are you willing to give your body to those you are against? Will you willing stand under the enemies flag, in their uniforms, follow their orders and fight their fight until you are called to destroy their foundation. Even if that means years in their service, where after the Dark Lord's downfall you might be given the Kiss or sent to Azkaban. Are you willing to give your life?" Headmaster Vanyel of Durmstrang questioned passionately, staring piercingly into the eyes of every first year standing before the front doors. "Well? Are you?.... Liston?"

"S-s-sir?" a small blond child with blue eyes stuttered.

"Are you willing to do all that? To betray your family in order to save them?"

"N-n-no sir."

"Indeed and you Potter? What are you willing to do?"

"Harry, at this point looked unwavering into Vanyel's eyes and said No-" Harry interrupted Hermione's retelling of their first day at Durmstrang.

"No, I will not. I will do anything and everything in my power to ensure the safety of my family. Even if that means serving under Voldemort's hand." Harry finished, climbing out of the bed and pacing around the far end corner of the room by a large unused fireplace.

"They asked you that? You were, but children. How could you know at that… tender age … what you would be willing to do?" Snape's voice was stoic except for a slight waver of concern or maybe sympathy. Hermione stayed silent, observing her brother's fast pacing.

"He asked because by then we knew in our hearts what was important. Because by then our innate abilities were showing. Because by then, Vanyel only wanted strong students. Students who could be molded and were willing to sacrifice everything. Students who knew what they could lose and students who had the heart to give up their freedom so their brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers would not have to fight. He asked because he knew Hogwarts, Dumbledore and the Order would fall. He asked to sort out those who would give information to stop torture. He wanted survivors. And that is what he got." Harry sneered, stalking towards Snape with a predatory look. Stopping a few inches in front of the potion master, composing his face, Harry began again.

"Don't believe for an instant that I was innocent. By 11 I knew what I needed to accomplish. I knew my fate. And I will fight for the half-life I have left. I will train and learn so I will be able protect Hermione and all the purity she possesses." His voice was impassioned and dangerous. Hermione sighed deeply from her position on the bed while Snape digested the information he was given.

"Little Viper…" Hermione whispered, watching Harry leave the room. "He is… touchy when it comes to the future or the war or myself. Be prepared… he will do anything for me and those he cares for. He is not blindly loyal… no… he… plans revenge so malicious, even the Dark Lord would appreciate it. I tell this only as a warni-" Hermione was cut off by a large burst of magic shaking the castle grounds followed by a cloud of dust and debris flying past the door frame and into the room. Immediately Snape was on his feet and running down the hall in search of the source. He stopped short where the corridor branched off towards the school's front door and the Great Hall. The sight before him caused a startled gasp to be emitted from his thin pale lips. Hermione, who had followed, hunched over gasping for breath before taking in the scene before her.

"Oh god… not here…" Hermione whispered falling to her knees.

Harry's body hovered in the air, barely visible chains holding him up. His back was covered in whip marks and aged scars. Blood oozed from the cuffs on his wrist and the marks on his back. He did not emit one cry as the torturer continued whipping the young adult's back.

In the eerie silence where no more marks were made and it seemed the torture of the poor boy stopped, Snape's stomach twisted and waited in perverted fascination to see what else happened. In the back of his mind, Snape knew he should do something, but he stood rooted to the spot waiting. Neither Snape nor Hermione had to wait much longer. Harry's body dropped to the ground with a resounding 'thud'. Then convulsions took over the battered body and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. The minutes ticked by, only noticed by the arrival of a professor or student, trapped in the same gruesome state as Hermione and Snape. Finally, Harry's body stilled, twitching every few seconds. His labored breathing stopped casting the whole hall into silence.

* * *

Thanks for Reading and reviewing. Sand. 


	2. Sweet Inflections Burn thy Soul

AN: This is short I know... I am working on more. Simply put I have not had time. I graduated last Friday and so my weekend was not spent at home but with friends and such. This week don't expect much out. I am getting ready to go on a trip. During my trip to Utah... Dear merlin. save me... I will work on the story and hope to up date for you all... So thank you for your kind words and encouragement.

* * *

Section 1 

Harry remembered a time, when for a brief instant, the pain stopped and he was released from a torture that little knew of. It was the memory that always stilled his beating heart, casting his spent body into stasis.   
  
He had remembered escaping the clutches of his 'family' as if they were his archenemies and he, the super hero. The struggle for freedom and revenge was to be forgotten in the few blissful moments of peace after capture. It was his battered child body, not more then 5 years old that was found comatose by Mr. Granger in a park, where the Dursley's were conveniently dropping off their burden.   
  
Harry imagined the Dursley's scuttling away from himself and Mr. Granger in fright as William cradled the used child's body to his chest in an effort to protect him.   
  
By then, though, Harry knew the truth. Or fragments of the truth that was tainted by his relatives' hatred. He was Harry James _**Potter**_. Son of _**James** **Potter**_ and _**Lily Evans**_. Godson of _**Sirius Black**_. He was the _**Savior**_. He was the _**Boy-Who-Lived**_. He was an _**orphan boy**_ sent to live in _**exile**_ from the wizard world for protection with the last of his family that would like nothing more than for him to _**disappear into the night**_. He was a_ **wizard**_. But more than that he was a** _child_**,**_ adored_** by the wizard world, _**abused**_ in the muggle world and _**starved**_ of more than affection. Most of all, Harry Potter was a _**survivor**_. Even death, he found, could not keep him. His life was already destined. He was meant to be _**used**_, _**abused** _and _**thrown** **away**_. That was the life he knew and grew to understand by the tender age of 5. Now however, none of that mattered, for the battered body of a 17 year was wasting away in the halls of Hogwarts.   
  
Before Snape's and Hermione's eyes, the blood pooling around Harry's body flickered then vanished, leaving clean smooth unblemished skin in its wake. As Hermione rushed forward to her brother's side, his chest cavity rose once, expelled what air was left in his lungs, then rose again… and again, in a steady pattern.   
  
"Dumbledore." Snape gasped finally gaining his equilibrium. "Someone, you, Jones get Dumbledore immediately! And you Baxton! Go get Pomfrey!"   
  
As the seconds ticked by, waiting for the arrival of the Mediwitch and Headmaster, Snape stood near Harry's feet, memorizing the appearance of the brother and sister, categorizing and analyzing them. These two would push him and the school to the limits, Snape knew for sure.   
  
While trekking to the Hospital Wing and explaining what he had witnessed to the Headmaster, Snape mused that this year would prove to be challenging, dangerous and life threatening if those two had anything to do with it.

* * *

Section 2 

The following morning Hermione lay in the bed next to Harry's, dozing softly in the Hospital Wing. The Professors and Headmaster had left early in the morning before dawn after Madame Pomfrey reassured all that Harry would be fine and was sleeping peacefully.   
  
Now though, the sun was high in the sky shining brightly through the windows, warming empty beds and stirring Harry from his healing sleep. Moaning softly, Harry buried his face into the pillow, blocking out the sun.   
  
"Too… bright," he groaned, waking. "Mion?" He continued, angling his face slightly away from the pillow. When no response was found, he opened his eyes in tiny slits, searching for his sister. He sighed in relief once he spotted her curled in a ball on the bed to his right, sleeping. Stretching silently, he shifted out of bed and padded down the wing to Madame Pomfrey's station, where she sat reading.   
  
"Ahh, Mister Potter. Awake are you? How are you feeling?" Pomfrey smiled, marking the page before closing it and turning her undivided attention to the young bedridden man before her.   
  
"The loo?"  
  
Chuckling softly, Pomfrey lead the boy back into the bathing and loo area. Moving to a cabinet at the entrance of the room, Pomfrey took out a change of clothes and a towel.   
  
"I set a pair of cloths and a towel out for you, Potter. If you need any thing else just call. I'll be in my office." Pomfrey said before closing the door.   
  
Once he was done with the toilet, Harry disrobed, turned on a shower and stepped under the hot spray of water, letting the heat soak into his skin and turn it pink. Lost in his thoughts, Harry continued to stand under the scalding hot water.   
  
In his mind, he stood remembering an accident that happened when they were in grade school. It was the end of the year, only three more days till summer vacation. Harry was eight while Hermione had just turned nine. Their teacher, Mister Dean Higgins, was a cruel teacher. Strict, demanding and viscous. This day however, Higgins was absent and a substitute was in his place. She was a nice old lady with a thick English accent.

Harry was not remembering her or Higgins though, he was remembering their time in the park. He was remembering the first scar he received. His first violent manifestation of magic. Hermione and himself were with a large group playing tag. Neither were chasers. Harry was being targeted by one of the faster chasers and was dodging as best he could the other children and equipment. The chaser was getting closer and closer until Harry was tackled to the ground and deemed "it" by his chaser.

The moment Harry touched the ground, he was pushed into the trance. Doctor's would later say that Harry had a fit, though the symptoms did not match. Harry laid on the ground stiff and still, locked away from the world. His body was numb until the first lashing struck his flesh. The sharp cutting pain continued for 32 lashing, leaving his back a bloody mess. Tears leaked out of pain filled innocent eyes. Throughout the whipping, a single voice, whispered the same thing.

The voice, year later Harry acknowledged, did more damage than the whipping.

It was a soft, loving voice meant for comforting that whispered into his ear,

"Harry… Dear _sweet _Harry… such a _**nasty**_ little boy. _**Rotten**_ to the soul. _**Contaminating**_ your _**friends** and **family**_ with your _**filth**_. You will _**kill**_ them one day Harry, because _you **touched** them_. Because _you **loved** them_. No one with such a _**corrupt** heart_ as your own could _**save**_ a thing… you will _**destroy**_ them and _**force**_ those you love into a _**half**-**life**_ far more terrible then your own… _silly ignorant **poisonous** Harry_… Go _**infect** _those _you **love**_… _**kill**_ them so _**slowly**_…"  
  
The soft voice had spoken again today. Saying the same thing over and over until he could recite it without even thinking about it. The voice made it hard for Harry when he was little, because it was similar to the voice of the Granger's. It was a hard chapter in their life as a family, helping Harry get over his fear of their voice. For every time they spoke to him that tone he would flinch and revert into himself. It had been at least three years since the voice last spoke but now it was back with full force. And Harry knew it would cause more damage now then it did in the future.   
  
Harry was drawn out of his musings as someone pushed him out from under the scolding water. Blinking, he tried to focus on who was standing before him speaking but it was muffled. The pain of his abused skin and the venom of the Voice were drawing his attention away from reality until he passed out, slumping to the floor.

* * *

Severus Snape had been called by Pomfrey informing him that his charges were awake and that Evans has been in the showers for 40 minutes and still had not come out. Pomfrey would normally investigate however several strong locking charms were in place on the door and she did not know how to undo them. Thus Snape flooed up to the Hospital wing, and unlocked the showers door.   
  
The instant the door opened steam billowed out in thick clouds. Snape cautiously stepped into the room and called out for Harry, however he did not receive an answer. Calling again and getting the same response, Snape moved into the showering area trying to find his charge. The site that he met would haunt him for a long while.  
  
Harry stood unmoving under the showers scolding waves of water. By now the poor boy skin was a deep burnt red with welts and blistered littering the once pale skin. After getting over the initial shock Snape sprung into action. Shoving the boy out of the water and into the wall, then turning off the water and questioning his charge. However half way through his rant, Snape noticed the unfocused eyes and the slight swaying of his body before Harry crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Grabbing a towel and wrapping the boy up in it, Snape picked up Harry and moved back into the Hospital wing and place the limp figure on the bed.   
  
"You will take years off my life…" Snape groaned softly before calling Pomfrey over to heal the boy once again.

* * *

Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed it. Sand. 


	3. Hermione Speaks

AN: Thanks to all the reviews I recieved. Your the best. Warnings and such are in the first chapter. Have one question to all the readers though, who do you want Hermione to pair up with? Or do you want her to be paired up at all? Thank you all again. And enjoy.  
  
Vision of a Dream: Chapter 3 - Hermione speaks  
  
Hermione awoke as Severus stepped into the Hospital wing and stalked purposefully toward the showers.   
  
Severus Snape was an odd specimen of a man, Hermione mused. Tall, dark, and not quite handsome in the traditional standards or in her own. But nevertheless, Snape held something, an inner light or flame. Maybe a depth few ever reached or noticed. Her musing were broken as Snape walked in carrying her brother, who was bright red, making her flitch thinking how long he would have had to stand under the scalding water. Snape whispered something, before calling for Pomfrey, that Hermione was unable to hear.   
  
As Pomfrey bustled in and began healing the burns and blisters, Hermione sat up and observed her head of house. He stood tense next at the foot of Harry's bed watching Pomfrey and Harry intently. His inky black hair was continually swept back by long fingers and his pale face blank. Onyx eyes gave away the concern he felt for her brother. Once Pomfrey was done, she turned to Hermione and lifted her wand to scan the girl.  
  
"Please don't. You don't understand. I am fine." Hermione told with no room for objection. Pomfrey, however, with years of dealing with patients like Hermione and Severus did not take to the warning or order in her voice.  
  
"Now, don't be silly. It will be a painless and short." Pomfrey huffed before muttered the scanning spell. Right before the spell hit Hermione, a shield deflected it into her bed. Hermione simply shook her head, staring at Harry's prone body.   
  
"Please take down your shield Ms. Granger."   
  
"I can't." Hermione said moving from her bed and sliding into her brother's. She pulled his limp body to her, wrapping her arms around his chest and nestling her face into his hair.   
  
"Why is it that you are unable to dis-shield, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked softly stepping around the bed to Harry's side, keeping his eyes trained on the sister.   
  
"It's not mine. I did not spell it on. I don't really understand how he is able to do it. It's been so long. Don't even remember a time when he magic wasn't wrapped so tightly around me." Hermione mumbled, shifting to get a little more comfortable.   
  
" Now, see here, Granger. You need to leave him to rest and you need to get back into your own bed. This instant!" Pomfrey said agitated.   
  
"You'll waste your time and energy, trying to get me into my own bed. Besides, I doubt you would be able to get past the wards now that I have entered. Severus might… but your intent will keep you out." Hermione explained sleepily.   
  
Pomfrey glared at the girl before stalking towards her with the intent to get her into another bed and away from Harry, only to be thrown half way across the wing and knocked unconscious. Hermione sighed while Snape stood frozen in his step.  
  
"And myself?" Snape questioned the young adult cautiously.   
  
"Will you try to spilt us up?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Go ahead and take a seat then." Hermione motioned to the chair positioned next to the head of Harry's side of the bed. Snape took the offered seat with a guarded look still in his eyes.   
  
"Now Granger, would you be as kind as to explain the wards and shields." Snape snapped feeling the magic weaving around him. Hermione nodded, moving so her head was positioned above Harry's head in order for her to see the professor.   
  
"You must first understand that Harry has these powers that few know of or can do. Harry can do wand less magic. But more than that, he does it on a subconscious level for the benefit of others." Looking down at Harry, Hermione paused to run a hand through his hair before looking deeply into Snape's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued.   
  
"This is all speculation, you must understand. I mean how can a five year old ward a house so well not even a muggle burglar can come in. Or how can a 7 year old expand the house to the occupants needs without knowing the spell or having a wand. But then again we are not speaking of a normal child. No this is Harry Potter we are talking about. Harry Potter who sent the most powerful dark wizard of 100 years into dormancy. He has this gift…. A gift which he will not use for himself. What I mean is that while our family may be protected from virtually everything, Harry will reframe from helping himself.   
  
"I fell from a high tree when I was 11, broke two ribs, fractured a wrist and broke the other arm, not to mention the bruised spinal cord and fractured femur. Now Harry was there, once he saw me beginning to fall, you know what the idiot did? Jumped off the tree, three feet down from me, landed on the ground and put his hands over my heart. Now at the time I thought he was praying that I was okay. But he could have been speaking a spell if he knew it, which he didn't. With in minutes most of the damage was gone from my body… transferred to his… I never understood how he did it. I had a broken arm and a few bruises when we got to the hospital while Harry had to be shipped into emergency care because of internal bleeding and the likes. He almost died. They came out to tell our family that his heart had stopped. Not once but on six different occasions... Years later when I thought back to that accident I couldn't help but wonder why he just didn't heal himself. So I did an experiment of sorts. You must understand that by then we were already half way through 5th year. So technically, there was little chance for death or permanent damage..." Hermione trailed off diverting her eyes from Snape.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry awoke sometime during his sister's explanation. He could vividly remember the days in which she was recounting and the trials of experimentation that she preformed. Those days were full of unexpected danger and deep pain. Though the experimentation, Harry mused, pushed both their limits and bonds, it was an incite into their hearts, souls and magic. Letting out a soundless sigh, Harry snuggled back into his sister's embrace, and then opened his eyes to Snape.   
  
"Don't for a minute believe the warning she is trying to delicately place upon you. Those few days proved to be a challenge not to get detention, expelled or kill another student. But beyond that, she made me so paranoid by the end that even weeks after her tests, she still couldn't get a paper cut or be hurt even on a minimal scale. But really, I'd rather have Hermione tell you about all that." Harry smiled sadly. As Hermione continued the explanation, Harry drifted off into a light rest, lulled by her sweet voice.   
  
"Yes, well... I won't go into detail about all the havoc I created, but I will give you a few examples. The first test I did was a slight reenactment of the tree incident.   
  
"Our quidditch team was out for a practice and towards the end of the practice I purposely hexed my broom which then threw me into the air... It took a few moments for the team to notice before Harry was doing a nose dive angled just slightly less than ninety degrees toward the field. He caught me three feet above the ground, and then twisted so he would hit the pitch and be slammed in between that and my body. Terrible accident... fixed by the next day but it still supported my theory, so I continued.   
  
"A few weeks later, it was the full moon. Our school was known to have between five and twelve werewolves attending each year, under a great deal of supervision of course. I was distracted on the night in question and forgot about the dangers on the school grounds, on full moon nights. As such, I had the misfortune of a face to face meeting with three werewolves who wanted to devour me. Harry, I knew was asleep at the time, which left me with little hope of coming out of the encounter unbitten. So you must understand my complete shock, as the three wolves were thrown backwards once they got within three feet of me. The force of the shield left them unconscious after their failed second attempt. My final experiment was more interesting though," Hermione paused to smile forlornly.   
  
"You must understand that we had several eventful years at Durmstrang. Also, we have been in the company of many death eaters and the dark lord himself before. Though most of the encounters were painful, there was a certain humor to it all.  
  
"In January Harry, myself and a fellow student, Simon, were captured and taken to have a private chat with the dark lord. Now, the dark lord I am referring to was Lord Daius. He was part of Tom Riddle's outfit of expansion. There was the normal, rough them up before the meeting fun. The meeting with Daius was the same as always. Offer poisoned tea, be hexed for refusing, and be offered a place in Riddle's dark army. You know the usual. We denied the offer of course, which lead to us being tortured. This is where support of the experiment takes place.   
  
"They usually split us up for torture then throw us into a cell together afterwards. That day, they changed the routine. Together we were taken to a large windowless room. There were four death eaters waiting, three guiding us and one guarding the door. Once the door was closed and locked, we were under at least three different hexes each. After ten minutes, Simon was unconscious; I was on the ground panting, my body throbbing in pain while Harry stood shielding me both physically and magically from the death eaters. Any curse that was now used, even if it was directed at me, hit Harry. He was under the stain of more then seven curses and he stood protecting me.   
  
"Do not let me confuse you though, Harry was not a pillar of strength right then. He was forcing himself to stand, trembling… shaking terribly. But if we have learned only one thing from Durmstrang, it is one must always remain standing. Defiance of the impossible will cause more problems with in the enemy ranks than a full out attack against them. At that moment, Harry was a shining example of what Durmstrang represents. So while he absorbed all the attacks, I prepared for the eventual overload to his system. When the shock wave of magic was released no one was safe except me. The death eaters in the rest of the complex were hit, leaving all incapacitated. The portkey on Harry was then activated by the professors back at the school and we were safely returned.   
  
"Harry, laid unconscious for three days after that and I was bond by his magic to his body. I couldn't step more than ten feet away or else he would go into convulsions. The bond was Harry's way to ensure that nothing else happened to me until he was properly awake. Once he awoke and was asked about the bond, he stated he had no recollection of placing the bond or any other spell on me, nor did he know of his body's response to the bond.   
  
"Harry will sacrifice anything and everything to ensure I am safe, happy and out of dangers way. And there is no way to stop him from doing it. As Madame Pomfrey found. " Hermione adverted her eyes from Snape's calculating stare.   
  
"Indeed, Ms. Grander," was the stoic reply.   
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry's mellow voice asked in the following silence.   
  
"Yes, Potter?"   
  
"I apologize in advance for the trouble we will undoubtedly cause, the damage we will make and your free time we will take from you," the Slytherin seventh year spoke, voice laced with regret, sadness and an indescribable emotion.   
  
Severus observed the two on the bed before him with curiosity. The Potter child lay entwined with his sister, eyes closed and deep measured breathes, seemingly asleep. If their explanation was indeed true, Snape mused, then Potter has a magical reserve that he cannot currently tap into; if he was taught to tap into it, the possibilities would be endless, however Albus would try to use the boy and Voldemort would try to desperately recruit him or kill him. These two will be the death of me, Snape thought, sighing deeply.   
  
"If the time comes, Grangers, then I will remember your words."  
  
The rest of the night passed it relative peace for the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Tomorrow there would be meetings and classes.   
  
Tomorrow the future would change with every decision made.   
  
Tomorrow Harry Potter will forfeit his life. 


	4. Decorative Magic

> AN: Regular warnings.
> 
> Also want to thank my reviewers:  
HecateDeMort   
Shea Loner   
Keeper Darius   
Allyanna   
crazy-lil-nae-nae   
Raven-eyes2 ( I am glad you took the chance to read this story)   
artax   
Winnie2   
JE aka Yessina   
anon   
searanger   
Chompekitas   
term   
DaughterofDeath   
agge   
Bleudiablo   
Dark Miroku.
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest enstallement.
> 
> Sand.
> 
> Chapter Four: Decorative Magic
> 
> * * *
> 
> The morning of the first day of classes brought rain and excitement. The younger years chatted excitedly about new classes and professors while the upper years ran though essays and accomplished last minute homework. The school year had officially begun.
> 
> Harry and Hermione were quietly discussing the difference between Durmstrang and Hogworts when Draco Malfoy took a seat across from the duo.  
  
"Granger. Evans," he nodded at each.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, good morning," Hermione smiled while Harry gave a curt nod.  
  
"Draco, please. Mister Malfoy reminds me of my father and the professors."  
  
"Draco it is then. Call me Hermione and my git of a brother, Harry," Hermione laughed, sipping pumpkin juice.  
  
As his sister and Draco continued small talk, Harry gazed at the professor's table. All seemed well if a little stressed. His observations were broken by the Voice.  
  
_'Dear poisonous child, Lord Voldemort is close. So close. Your sister is not safe. Will not be safe. You have finally corrupted her. She will be taken and destroyed, dear child. It is the only way for her to be purified of your filth. You won't be able to save her. She has already been marked.'_  
  
Harry abruptly turned to his sister and began an intensive magical scan, startling her in the middle of a sentence. She turned her question eyes to him; however Harry ignored her and everyone else, concentrating solely on the in-depth scan.
> 
> The information that was relayed back to him caused him to frown deeply. There were many additions to his sister on a magical level that could be the "mark" the voice had said, while others were simply decorative.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Decorative magic was simply explained as the soul's way to compensate for the imperfections of its human vessel. Examples of decorative magic can be drastic changes in appearance over a short period of time, the appearance of tattoos or other markings along skin in various visually open places which hold specific magical properties.
> 
> A magical being can grow 7 inches over night when its soul needs to compensate or change the color and shape of one's eyes in a matter of seconds. The markings usually have some sentimental value to the being and can have protective, offensive, defensive and, or motion magic ingrained into the skin to be used at will. Knowledge on how to use the magic is given at the same time the marking is made. The marking can never be removed but can be changed depending on the will of the soul.  
  
However, marking placed on a magical being without their knowledge for whatever purposes can harmful or deadly. In most cases, marking which resemble decorative magic can be transferred to another being, or removed by the spell caster. If the caster is unknown or dead, the marking must be transferred to another being or left alone until it can be defused or rendered obsolete.  
  
The only way currently known for rendering a decoy mark obsolete is to infuse magic from a relative or loved one into the mark which then combined with a spell will destroy any adverse or unwanted effects of the mark. Afterwards the decoy can be concealed or surgically removed or left.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry sighed in frustration before logically shortening the list from 15 designs to 4 by the knowledge of when he saw or was told of their appearance. Standing up stiffly, her motioned for Hermione to follow then stalked swiftly towards the professor's table and their head of house.  
  
"Professor Snape, sir." Harry greeted tersely. Hermione stared at her brother with confusing slowly warping into worry. Snape observed the tense form of the 7th year before answering. Guarded jade eyes were narrowed, face slightly flushed and hands clenched at his sides.  
  
"Mister Evans. Is there a problem?" the Potions Master raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, sir. I am in need of your assistance." Harry nodded, turned and quickly made his way out of the great hall with Hermione tailing him and Severus following.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned as they made their way to the Slytherin common room. Jaded eyes met hers for a brief moment showing the turmoil of emotions storming through their owner.  
  
'You've been marked.' Harry thought to her, causing her to falter in her steps.  
  
Stepping into the common room, Harry moved to pace in front of the cold fireplace while his sister sat in a near by high backed chair and Snape leaned against the wall, arms crossed staring pointedly at his young charges.  
  
"She's marked." Harry began, pausing in his rapid pacing. "I don't know how, or when, but she's marked by Voldemort. It's a decoy decorative mark but I don't know which one. I've narrowed it down to four, but the V-Voi- ice told me nothing more then that. I just..." he trailed off agitatedly.  
  
"I'm what?" Hermione cried incredulously. Snape, who had tensed at the Dark Lord's name grabbed Harry by the forearms and kept him in place.  
  
"What voice? When did you hear this?" Severus questioned forcefully. Harry shook his head back and forth as if trying to dispel unwanted thoughts.  
  
_'She'll die soon. You are too late. Even now our Lord is killing her. Her magic will be painfully stripped from her diseased body. Her core harvested. Long after she is dead, her magic will still be support our Lord. It is done..._' the Voice whispered happily in Harry's ear.  
  
"The-the... mark first!" Harry struggled out of Severus' grasp and rushed over to his sister. "The flower, sun, tri-circle and tear drop, what do they do? Quickly!" Harry urged, taking Hermione's hand into his own in a tight grip. She looked confused for a moment, dazed.  
  
"Which... ones?" her voice wavered.  
  
"Flower, sun, tri-circle and tear drop." Harry rushed, pleading silently for her to speak.  
  
"Flower protective, sun transport, tri-circle... offensive, tear drop... the tear drop...? I don't know... there doesn't seem to..." she dropped off, eyes clouded and skin paling to soft gray.  
  
"We need to transfer the mark or destroy it if we can." Snape spoke, kneeing next to the duo.  
  
"Do you know the transfer spell?" Harry asked already putting his fingers over the small dime sized mark on the underside of Hermione's left wrist.
> 
> Snape nodded sharply before whispering the old Latin incantation three times, watching as a glow of deep red spread from Hermione's wrist, and encased her brother's lower left arm. As the spell finished, Hermione gave a soft sigh and her eyes slowly began to focus. Harry pulled his fingers away revealing unblemished skin.  
  
Turning over his left wrist, Harry relaxed, staring at the tear shaped mark now adorning him skin. Upon closer inspection he noticed a slight difference. The Dark Mark lay at the very tip of the tear.  
  
Harry sat comfortably on the floor, smiling benignly at the two in front of him. He knows he did the right thing. Knew he saved his sister from pain, suffering and death. Knew he could fight the link until they were able to disable it. Knew he would suffer. And knew he would have to face both their wraths.  
  
"Harry? What was the mark doing? I felt it draining... something..?" Hermione turned to her brother, instantly on guard with his unnaturally happy smile.  
  
"It was draining your magic and core." Both of Harry's companions paled as he spoke this, causing him to falter. "It was killing you. I had to do something. I can live with it until we can destroy it. The Voice said, you would die... first time it has helped me..." He trailed of confusion littering his face.  
  
"What voice?"  
  
"The same voice that has spoken to me for years. Telling me the truth. Informing me of my disease. My poison... but I don't believe..." Harry stopped, eyes flickering from side to side as his body went slack, falling back onto the cold dungeon floor. Large dilated jade eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling and cried tears of black and red.  
  
In the dark depths of Harry's unfocused mind, the Voice haunted him, singing an innocent lullaby as he tried to escape its' grasp.  
  
_'... Sweet Dreams till sunbeams find you... Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you... But in your dreams whatever they be... Dream a little dream of me... Dream a little dream of me...'_
> 
> * * *


	5. Salvation

An: The song done in {} is not mine and I do not own it.   
  
Part 5: Salvation ( Full Chapter) 

Time is endless. It is black and blue. It covers your body and steals life.  
Time is eternal and in the fathomless depths of the mind, time is the  
enemy.

We drink from the chalice of life and are poisoned by the sweet  
taste of liquid time flowing endlessly from its golden rim. To live for  
eternity is to become time itself. Devour what you can.

To Harry, trapped in the maze of his subconscious was brutal and loving.  
There were ghosts of an unknown past, memories of an infant. There were  
ghosts of his relatives and memories of his family. There was blood and  
pain. Anguish and hope. Mixing together, colliding and dissipating. All the  
information stored in his mind gave him comfort and he had accepted his  
scars long ago. Accepted his problems and flaws. However, even though he  
accepted them, he made no progress in overcoming them. Harry was stained  
and tainted by emotional scars running along his core. His soul.

Life had a way of evening things out. With Time, of course, as its partner.  
While Harry would love, falling into its embrace, Time would befall our  
hero and ruin what his heart so desperately desires.

Fate is fickle and usually very annoying. It had a tendency to thwart the  
plans of Time and change what Destiny dictated for all. Blessed by the Gods  
and Goddesses, Destiny would forever be challenged and proven wrong. Which  
was a lot of paper work.

Along with all that, Life has a way of banning all together to ensure total  
chaos on one being or total harmony. And for now, Life was pooling its  
energy together with Time, Fate and Destiny to ensure Harry's survival.  
Unbelievable things always happened for the Boy-Who-Lived. And sometimes,  
sometimes he was granted salvation.

_{ To all those people doin' lines,  
Don't do it, don't do it. }_

Harry did not awake from his sleep for a month. School continued without  
the young seventh year, whispers of the incident led to several out breaks  
of violence within and out of Houses. No one knew what to believe and  
Hermione stayed silent to the continuous inquisitions until the rumors died  
down and people continued with life.

Assignments turned in. Tests taken. Food eaten. School was now the  
embodiment of life.

There were many visitors to the Slytherin's bedside, Hermione, Draco and  
surprisingly enough Minerva McGonnagal were the top three, while Headmaster  
Dumbledore and Severus came once every 4 days.

Hermione was by far the most affected by her brother's "sleep." But even  
she knew of the dangers before hand, she simply waited for her other half.  
Her brother. Her life to awaken. Guilt ridden, and crushed with sorrow her  
heart silently begged for a savior. For hope. For salvation. And after four  
weeks, her wish was granted.

_{ Inject your soul with liberty,  
It's free, it's free. }_

To the outside world, numbers in Death Eater membership continued to rise.  
With their Savior fallen, doubt arose in the younger generations. Wizards  
and Witches began to decide where their support lied.

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

A 17 year old child. A supposed dead man, who returned to power.

Albus Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy.

The Light side. The Dark side.

The Order. Death Eaters.

Families began to lean more towards that of Lord Voldemort, for though he  
was merciless, he was gaining continuously in support and power with each  
passing day and his nemesis slept and still had to finish school. Even with  
stories of Harry's exploits and rumored power and the prophecy, to the  
masses he was but a child with a mysterious and tarnished past.

_{ To all the kids with heroin eyes,  
Don't do it, don't do it. }_

Children from first to seventh year viewed the frail body in the Hospital  
Wing with different degrees of support and trust.

Some put their hope in their fallen leader while others, made the decision.  
Chose the drug. Bared their flesh to the Dark Lord and writhed in pain to  
take the dark mark. They knew no better and fell into the Widow's Web. They  
would be taught and devoured.

To the Dark Lord, new recruits were nourishment.

_{ Because it's not not what it seems,  
No no it's not not what it seems. }_

The people called for reform. The people called for help. The people called  
for hope and bandages. They called for dreams and wine. They called for  
cotton candy clouds and an absence of mass death. They called for an end to  
the impending war. They called for surrender and defense. They called for  
love, compassion, treachery, power, magic, defeat, time. They called for  
life and the rebirth of life. They crawled to protection and made their  
choice.

They called for...

_{ Salvation, salvation, salvation is free. }_

They wanted to believe...

Harry opened his eyes to a changed world.

Houses were split by open Dark Lord or Light support. The atmosphere was  
tense and dreary. Heavy with emotion and darkness.

He moved silently from his bed to the Towers. Bypassing all other living  
beings. Sticking to shadows. His mind in turmoil, emotions conflicted. His  
body stiff and aching.

A soldier of sorrow. Marching to a last battle. Waiting for death.  
  
Harry knew the truth. Knew how miracles worked. Knew how war was fought.  
Knew what he would lose.

To the Towers he marched, with the endless stone of Hogwarts his only  
witness.

To the Towers, he arrived.

In the Towers he planned.

In the Towers he invoked.

In the Towers he cast his magic.

In the Towers, he chose.

_{ Salvation, salvation, salvation is free. }_

They wanted to believe...

Tom watched his recruits and ordered them about in preparation for the  
outbreak soon to come.

He watched as children began to form his armies and platoons.

Gryffindor.

Slytherin.

Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. It did not matter.

He moved his pawns into place, knowing they could be replaced. He knew what  
he needed. Knew what it would cost. Knew how to acquire more power and  
bodies. Knew where to gather support. Knew how much he could loose.

Into his private chambers, Tom moved. Planning attacks and gaining support.  
Making strategies for defensive and offensive positions. He chose.

In the Tower, Harry spoke to his enemy.

In his private room, Tom replied to his nemesis.

"Tom Riddle..."

"Harry Potter."

"I challenge you, with one second to a duel."

"The stakes dear boy? The rules? The official?"

"In order of questions asked, the wager is conceding of the loser's side of  
the war. Merlin's rules, which entail no use of outside sources and no use  
of the Death Curse, or Imperious Curse. The official, if agreed upon, will  
be Severus Snape, your Potions Master, and my Head of House."

"Indeed. The place and date of this most interesting duel?"

"You may choose the place. The date will be December 26. Boxing Day."

"The place will be that of Salazar Slytherin's Garden."

A pause in their conversation. Harry nods to the open space, while Riddle  
viciously grins to his empty room.

"Do you agree to Magic's Duel Bond?"

"I did not think you had it in you, dear child."

"I, Harry James Potter-Evans-Granger, do here by agree to a wizard's duel  
under Merlin's rule, with Hermione Granger as my Second and Severus Snape  
as Official on December 26 of this year at Salazar Slytherin's Garden. The  
wager is conceding the Light side of the war to Tom Marvolo Riddle. With my  
magic, do I swear."

"Well done, Potter. Bit of a mouthful, though. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do  
here by agree to a wizard's duel under Merlin's rule, with... Albus  
Dumbledore as my Second and Severus Snape as Official on December 26 of  
this year at Salazar Slytherin's Garden. The wager is conceding the Dark  
side of this war to Harry James Potter-Evans-Granger. With my magic, do I  
swear."

"Riddle."

"Potter, before you leave... I wish you luck. For as you know, life has a way  
of altering destiny."

"Indeed."

And no one but the two leaders witnessed the binding oath. No one but their  
Seconds heard the oath. No one but the Official felt the power they created  
through the bond.  
  
_{ To all the parents with sleepless nights,  
Sleepless nights.  
Tie your kids home to their beds,  
Clean their heads. }_

The stage was set.

The players called.

The costumes made.

And in Destinies hands, the script lay, waiting to be completed.

Harry sat on the ledge of the window in the Towers overlooking the lake,  
his legs swinging soundlessly in the late night air.

He was hunted and knew it. Three people, a witch and two wizards were  
searching for him. Scouring the halls and endless rooms.

He sat, however, idly on the edge, in peace. Jaded eyes drinking every  
sight to be seen of the outside world. Of the school grounds, of the lake.  
Of nature and the sky. Of space. Savoring each detail, memorizing what he  
could.

This was life at a standstill. Life in a few fleeting moments. This was  
every emotion and experience wrapped into the vast dark night's embrace. It  
was chaos and harmony. The epitome of perfection and filth. And Harry  
smiled, knowing he was fighting for more moments like this. For quiet, for  
calm, for harmony.

Below him, Hermione, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape searched  
floor by floor together for the missing boy. Each with wavering degrees of  
concern, shock, and anger.

Once they finally made it to the Towers, they stood immobile in the door  
way, staring at the sight before them. Harry leaned against the window,  
feet dangling over the edge, facing outward oozing calm and reassurance in  
his position while pulling off total innocence.

"Harry?" Hermione called, breaking away from the professors to stand a  
breath away from her brother.

"I've missed you, beloved Raven." Harry whispered, staring at the stars  
above head. His sister's sharp intake was the only indication he had before  
being clasped tightly in her strong thin arms. Her head dug deeply into the  
junction between his neck and right shoulder while her arms clung to his  
chest and waist. He raised his lower arms as much as he could to offer her  
some comfort.

He would miss this. This affection. This warmth. This love, if Hermione was  
to ever parish. He would fight every dark lord and their army to ensure  
moments like this continued.

He closed his eyes, leaning back into her embrace. Guilt etching over his  
heart.

"I am sorry to have pulled you into the duel, but you are the only one I  
trust. The only one I know who will help in his defeat." Harry spoke, guilt  
weaving into his soft tone.

"For you, my dear brother, I would do anything. I am glad to be your  
second."

"Excuse me for interrupting this... _moment_, however there are many things  
about this duel," Snape spat the word, "that need to be discussed.  
Preferably soon." The Potions Master sneered, not wanting to be the  
official, at all in this duel.

_{ To all the kids with heroin eyes,  
Don't do it, don't do it.  
Because it's not not what it seems,  
No no it's not not what it seems. }_  
  
Harry sighed, knowing his professor was correct but not wanting to ruin the  
peace that had so briefly settled around him, peace that fluttered like a  
butterfly in spring, here in breath taking beauty one moment, vanishing  
with the wind the next.

"Of course Professor. Do take a seat. Make yourselves comfortable, I doubt  
this will be a short discussion." Harry maneuvered himself and Hermione  
into the Towers and over to the loveseat directly across from Snape and  
Dumbledore without breaking the embrace.

The Towers where of unknown origin but beautiful none the less. Two towers  
were connected by a large room like hall way that formed a room in the  
shape of a dumbbell. There was one massive window with a two foot ledge on  
both sides of the room.

The cobble stone floor was covered with layers of rugs and pillows  
depicting famous battles and important, powerful wizards along with their  
familiars. In the center of each tower lay a pit for fire or cooking, while  
the walls were littered with maps and spells. Legends and myths.

Strategies were written in chalk along blanks in the stone walls, along  
with the strengths and weaknesses of each strategy. Oak tables were  
littered randomly around the room, large enough to fit at least eight  
people, while broken-in armchairs, loveseats and couches were placed in  
circles and around the fire pits. The room was filled with mostly neutral  
blues and greens with splashed of red and orange here and there.

"This," Harry gestured to the room, "is the Towers. Known by most as the  
War Room."

"Minster Potter?" Albus began, blue eyes clouded, voice grave, "may I ask  
how this... duel idea came about? And the full affects it might have?"

"Yes, by all means, Potter. Explain how we were chosen for this..._ activity_."  
Snape scowled, rage brewing in the pit of his onyx eyes.

"You see sir... I challenged Riddle to a duel." Harry started, staring at the  
fire blazing between them, ignoring Snape's snort. "It had come to my  
attention that I have no way of knowing what I am up against if I don't  
first face my opponent.

"So, with the conceding of the Light side to Riddle if I lose, I am  
motivated to do all that is in my power to defeat him or at least  
incapacitated him enough to end the duel in my favor. Then according to  
Merlin's rules, I chose Hermione as my Second and offered Professor Snape  
as Official. Riddle chose you as his Second, even though you are not on the  
same side. It is legal within Merlin's rules to do so.

"As such, if I do defeat Riddle I must also defeat, you, Headmaster in  
order for the duel to be officially over. The same goes for Riddle. If he  
defeats me, then he must also defeat Hermione in order to win the duel. If  
you choose not to fight me Headmaster, your magic will be stripped from  
your body like that of Riddles, and it is entirely as painful as it  
sounds." Harry concluded locking eyes with the Headmaster.

"Hrm." Dumbledore sighed, stroking his beard, lost in thought.

_{ Salvation, salvation, salvation is free. }_

"Do I have no say in this matter?" Snape growled, angry at the world in  
general for this war and the two brats in front of him.

"No, sir. You are obligated now to Officiate. No matter what, you will be  
the judging force and will be granted the power on the day of the duel to  
fulfill any penalties that any of us make."

"Figures. Headmaster, I will be resigning after this bloody war is  
finished. These brats you call school children, over the years, have taken  
enough of my life. And I have a feeling my master will be calling soon.  
Good Night." With that stated, Severus stalked out of the Towers, robes  
billowing behind him.

"Yes, well, it is late. I will escort you to the dormitories where you two  
will go to bed." Dumbledore shot both a look that said, if you don't your  
lives will be forfeit. "We will have a meeting tomorrow morning and finish  
this discussion and plan for training. After breakfast sounds wonderful.  
You will come to my office?"

"Yes, Headmaster." The two teens sighed in frustration. "Tomorrow after  
breakfast in your office."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled, "Lemon drop?"

The brother and sister were safely escorted to the dungeon dormitories  
without mishap and fell asleep curled together, protecting and comforting  
each other.

For tonight, the war would wait.

For tonight, the young warriors were loved and safe.

For tonight, Life granted salvation.

_{ Salvation, salvation, salvation is free. }  
  
{ Salvation, salvation, salvation is free. }  
  
{ Salvation, salvation, salvation is free. }_


	6. My Queen Booky

AN: I want to thank all the patient readers and reviewers. I hope to have more parts up soon. It is one of my top priorities. I also acknowledge, this part is anticlimactic.

Part 6: My Queen, Booky

The meeting with Dumbledore the next morning proved uneventful. He had been called away early in the morning for a meeting with the Minister and Board of Education. The matter of the meeting was unknown and left an uneasy feeling in the siblings.

"This could prove disadvantageous for us," Hermione commented, as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The supposed meeting was conveniently called at an inopportune time and she was not one to believe in coincidences. She shook her head, ridding her mind for the moment of conspiracy thoughts. There were more pressing things going on.

"Whatever comes of it, we will deal with at the proper time. For now, practice and preparation for the ultimate duel is the forefront of our problems," Harry sighed, motioning Hermione into the Great Hall before following closely. They ignored the shocked silence and following whispers at Harry's appearance, taking a seat in front of Draco.

"Morning Draco," Hermione chirped, loading up two plates of food, pushing one to Harry.

"Good morning Hermione. Harry it is a surprise to see you up and about?" Draco questioned, running a hand through his short blond locks, while sipping his tea slowly. Harry shrugged eyes unfocused.

"Not to mention, we need to find a way to remove or break the bond with the Dark Mark. There is also the training preparations and finding a suitable teacher. I know Snape would want to, but I have a feeling he would be unable to due to his role in the duel. Even more so we need to find a means to an end. A way to exploit Voldemort's weakness; so all fields will need to be checked, including muggle means." Harry continued their conversation, while making a list of all the things they would have to accomplish before the duel. Hermione sighed, shoulders sagging she whined.

"I'm the bookworm, Viper and I am daunted by what you are implying we do alone. I don't wanna research!" her pouting brought a smile to the stoic face of her brother and a muffled chuckle from Malfoy.

"Yes, of course, my Queen Bookworm. Classes, and quidditch first, then ways to defeat a megalomaniac. Never will I forget your ruling, my Queen." Harry stated humbly, standing to bow and grovel at Hermione, who beamed, smirking.

"Do remember your place, my pet. I shall have to punish you next time for such transgressions."  
Turning towards Malfoy her smirk turned feral. "You however have not shown the proper respect that I deserve. Thus, my pet here shall have to punish you. I do hope you can run fast."

Draco laughed at their antics for a moment, before noticing, Harry calmly pulling out his wand and pointing it at him. He stilled, raising a questioning eyebrow at Hermione who simply smiling politely and stood from the table, gathering her bag.

"You have a 10 second head start Malfoy, dear. I suggest you take it." Draco took her advice and stood, watching the wand trained on him while collecting his bag.

"Nine….eight….seven…" Harry counted down in amusement, watching the blonde's movements speed up and then turn quickly dashing out of the hall gathering the attention of the other students.

"Four…three…two…one…zero…" Harry finished, running out the doors in pursuit of his prey. Hermione stood watching the door in fascination for a moment, commenting to the surrounding Slytherins, "some days it pays to be queen." Then marched out of the room regally, leaving more than one person thoroughly confused.

Harry in the meantime, cornered his prey in the dungeons. The sneaky little bastard turned the tables on him, by running into a room. The Dungeons were notorious for being hard to navigate, thus leaving Harry in a quandary. At the intersection, where he had lost Draco, he stared back and forth at the two dead ends. Shrugging, he decided on the process of elimination, while contemplating what spell he wanted to place upon his blonde peer.

"Come out, come out Sir Draco!" Harry called pausing a moment in his search to listen for any movement. Shrugging, he continued on his way, opening door after door with no fruitful searches. "Come out and hex me like the wizard you are!" Harry growled in annoyance. Turning on his heel, the Slytherin entered the opposite hall cautiously, observing the stilled paintings and three doors.

"Show your self Sir Draco the Cowardly! I only want to talk!" Harry chirped, muttering lowly, "and hex you."

A muffled, "I heard that Potter," echoed hauntingly across the stone walls. Turning to the entrance on his left, Harry threw the door open and entered slowly, scanning the room with his eyes; wand and hand following his gaze.

"Wrong room Potter!" Malfoy sneered from behind, shoving Harry fully into the room and closing the door. Draco snickered, warding the room before bounding off to the upper levels.

Harry fell to the ground at Malfoy's push in the now locked room. He felt the spike in power as the wards set and groaned closing his eyes tightly in disbelief. It was just his luck to miss classes the first day back because of a prank. Standing up and dusting himself off, Harry lit the room and took in his new surroundings.

The room itself was dull, stone gray walls absent of any decoration. The only furniture in the dusty room were two large bookshelves directly across from the door, a long narrow table between said book cases and the exit and a single high backed chair that had seen better days. The cloth, once a brilliant azure, now lay torn and lackluster. It was however, the glowing orb sitting upon the table which brought excitement to the room. The small orange sized orb hovered above its' holder, emitting a soft violet-indigo glow.

As Harry drew closer to the orb, he noticed the color grow in intensity and begin releasing small waves of magic along with a high pitched hum. The waves increased in length and sets, stopping Harry before he could get any closer. The last thought Harry had before being engulfed in the violet haze, 'Why can't my life be uneventful?'


End file.
